Intoxicated
by p0l-anka
Summary: When Reborn was forced by Timoteo to take care of an old couple, he didn't know that he would witness something he no longer believes in. AU. 1827.


ENTITLED_ 'Intoxicated'_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I own everything, excluding the characters.

**WARNING: **

Ooc-ness.

An immature Reborn.

* * *

_"Someone will fall in love with you. Your flaws, scars, someone will. They'll love you for you. They'll know what you look like when you're tired, happy, sad, angry. They'll know what music you like, how you like your coffee. They'll fall in love with you. No one else, just… you. Maybe you haven't met them yet, but there is someone out there wondering what you're like. You'll meet them, I promise."_

* * *

Reborn groaned quietly, pushing the food trolley as slow as possible without him looking as if he is indeed slacking off. He was a home nurse, however, don't get it wrong. This is the last thing he wanted to do if he got the chance to choose what kind of job which would suit him, but his adopted father had told him to do the job as a favor for an old friend of his.

He stopped at the front of the master bedroom, annoyance clearly evident in his eyes. The patient was an old woman who had a stroke named Tsunahime and currently on a coma, while the spouse was a grumpy old man who didn't do anything but threaten him about biting him to death if he didn't do his job properly. "Ugh." He grunted, opening the door before inviting himself over. He wanted his supply of boost and sex. This job could be damn for all he care.

"Good morning, Sir." He greeted, not even bothering to smile, instead, he just went on his job. He pulled a tray table on the side of the bed, putting the old man's portion before starting to prepare the feeding tube for the old woman. "I've got your lunch, Sir." He said, commenting when the old man on the side chair didn't move nor even noticed his presence.

He clenched his jaw, annoyed. "Sir, you have to eat. We cannot afford you getting sick too." He said patiently, placing his hands on Hibari's shoulder. The old man looked at him, steel-grey eyes devoid of any emotion. It was not the first time he saw the man up close, but those eyes were unnerving, like the old man was tired of living.

"I'll feed her first." Hibari said, standing up slowly before taking the food for Tsunahime from him. He objected, but handed the food towards the man.

"Sir—"

"Could you please hand that over?" Hibari said, pointing at a hard bound book placed on the table. He took it, before handing it over. "You could look at it." He said as he started to feed his wife.

Reborn didn't said anything, just did what the old man wanted. It was better that way anyway. He flipped the cover, realizing moments later that it was a photo album. He scanned the first few pages, and saw an old photo of the man in front of him. The man was tall and lean. His arms and torso were full of tattoos. A yakuza?

"Sit down." Hibari ordered. He nodded, not bothered by the usual commanding tone thrown at him. He carried a chair and placed it on the other side of the bed. "The first half of the album was me. I was promoted as the head of the Hibari clan at the tender age of ten. My father died on a fight against another clan. I was a child back then, and didn't know what to do." Hbari talked, feeding Tsunahime slowly.

Reborn's cobalt eyes followed the man's movement, noticing on how brittle it looks. "I resorted to violence, and found that people will follow my command without a second thought if I performed a military like rule. A rule were I had injured and killed lots of people."

Reborn's eyes grew wide, Timoteo didn't said anything about this. "I was strong and brutal. I paid no heed whether it was a man or a child or a woman." Hibari sat down, taking his plate now that he was done feeding his wife. "There was this Italian man who had a debt with one of my loan company, but he fled the country, leaving the wife and their daughter. I personally went to their house, wrecking the place the moment I entered it." Hibari stopped eating. He stood up, wringing a towel dry before wiping his wife's face gently." That was the day I met her."

"I accidentally broke my hand when I hit my tonfa on a vase. Tsuna and her mother were scared of me and my men, they were cowering on the corner of the dining room, and yet, she immediately went towards me and wrapped a handkerchief on my broken hand when she noticed that I was bleeding. She asked me in a timid voice if I was okay." Reborn flipped the album as he listens, seeing a photo of a small, two-storey house, a mother and child smiling at the camera.

"I slapped her hand away from me, snarling at her that she better pays her father's debt or I will sell her on the red light district. Instead of begging like the usual debt holder herbivores, she looked at me with eyes full of resolve and made a promised that she will pay me. She did pay me, little by little, and so I left her and her mother alone, as long as she pays the debt."

"One day, I got involved in a fight against another clan. I was shot in the chest, and was losing consciousness because of too much loss of blood. I ended up in a dark alley, and had already set my mind that I will die there." Hibari looked at him, he frowned a little. Those dead eyes were staring at him now with life. "She came, shrieking an ear-splitting scream before hurrying on my side. She called her two best friends and asked them to help me. The two guys rejected her pleading, telling her to leave me alone. You see, young man, the moment they saw my tattoos, they knew right away who I was. But she scolded them, telling them that I was a friend of hers, and I was the one who helped them get rid of their debts. Her lies were the last thing I heard before I lost my consciousness." Hibari was massaging Tsuna's hand.

"When I woke up, I was on her bed and patched up. Saved and life were out of danger. She fussed at me like a mother hen and wouldn't bulge on my treats. That was the day that I realized that she was different, but not your typical everyday different. She didn't wear quirky clothes or have a sweet giggle. She looks lame on her old shirts and very pathetic, tripping on thin air and everything."

"She got this weird group of guys who follows her every little whim, like she was their boss and princess, even though she doesn't like to stand out in the crowd. She was the type of different were she would leave at unusual times of the night and walk to nowhere in particular, where she would talk to strangers on the train or the street and wouldn't mind talking to them for hours." Reborn was now looking at a bright looking girl at the album. Tsunahime was beautiful on her prime days.

"There was a day when I caught her looking at me with those amber eyes of hers. She just stared at me, not uttering a single word, before shrugging off and walking away. She left me on my spot hypnotized, thinking that if I stared at her for a few seconds longer, I would have drowned on those burning eyes of her. That was the day I realized that I like her." Reborn had stopped flipping the album, he just sat there, watching the old man look at his wife with such emotions. His eyes were full of love and loyalty. He looked down on the floor, chest tightening with regret for thinking that the old man was an asshole. Thw fact that he might be just sad and heart broken didn't crossed his mind.

"I was infatuated with a girl who was a total opposite of me. I was a bastard, an emotionless leader, while she was like a hope sent to me by my dead parents— an angel who could save me from being damned." Reborn was now looking at a wedding photo of the two, who looked so beautiful and happy. "I changed my clan's business, turning it into an organization that helps people. For the first time in my life, I was happy and contented." Hibari stopped talking, making low choking sound. The man were crying. It was the kind of cry that were hold down for a long time, and were now pouring.

Reborn stood up, he couldn't that it any longer. This cranky man who was so in love with his wife was now crying silently, holding that unmoving hand as if it was a life support, which he thinks were. He pulled out a scarf, wrapping it on Hibari's shoulder. "She will be fine, Sir. Believe me. She will wake up." He said, and did one thing he never knew he could do to a total stranger. He kneeled, hugging the old man.

"I've been praying, night after night, for God to just take my life so he could pass it to her, for her to be saved. She has to. Just like the way she saved me from the hell I grew up."

"You can't die, she needs you alive when she wakes up." Reborn said, looking at Hibari into the eyes. They both stiffen when the heart monitor rate increased, both guys gasping when a finger moved.

"Honey?" Hibari immediately went into the side, holding her hand.

"Dr. Shamal, get you're lazy ass here." Reborn reported on the two-way radio transceiver that was hooked on his belt. Shamal hurriedly came after a minute with two nurses on his tow. Reborn slowly backed away, closing the door and leaning on it, feeling exhausted and empty. He never believed in love. He never did. He grew up in a messed up family before Timoteo adopted him. He sighed, shaking his head, a smirked curving his lips. Maybe, this time, he was wrong, since he just witnessed hope.

* * *

Hello guys, another random 1827 story. I hope you like it, even though it was short.

Do you like it?** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**, so that I would know what you thought after reading this. It would be a great help, so that I would know what to post and not to.

I have a tumblr account by the way, you could follow me up there. I posts updates and random thoughts and photos there. Just remove 'SPACE' and 'DOT' : p0l-anka . tum blr . com

LEAVE A REVIEW please.


End file.
